CEO and the seer
by Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen
Summary: watanuki collapses outside a certain ceo's house what will happen has some yaoi
1. the meeting

I don't own the characters just the story

* * *

Chapter 1 the first meeting

Watanuki pov

Watanuki had a long day and he didn't feel good "ugh my head hurt why did Yuuko have to work me so long" he thought while he was walking home "my head hurts so hot" thought Watanuki before he collapsed.

Seto pov

Seto was walking home after a long day of work and school and he was in a particular bad day "why do my workers have to be so incompetent and Yugi and his gang are so annoying" thought Seto.

Seto then noticed the boy collapsed on the side road near his house Seto walked over to the boy and said "hey are you alright?" asked Seto turn over the boy and saw his face it was something like an angels and saw that he had glasses and hair as dark as midnight "he is so cute" thought Seto.

Seto put his hand on the boy forehead "oh my you're burning up" said Seto he picked the boy and carried him to his house on his way up to his room he told the butler to grab some water and washcloths for the boy he set the boy on the bed and took the rags and water from the butler as he came in.

He took the washcloth and put in water ringed it out and put it on the boy's forehead "I wonder who he is and what gave him such a high fever" thought Seto.

Normal pov

Watanuki opened his eyes to see a guy brown hair and blue eyes staring at him "good morning princess" said the man

Watanuki jumped back fright and said "w- who are you and where am I?" the man chuckled and replied "my name is Seto and you're at my house I found you collapsed outside can I know your name?"

"my name is Kimihiro Watanuki" said Watanuki "well Watanuki would you like ride home?" asked Seto. "Yes I would" said Watanuki. Watanuki followed Seto to his car and got in.

"May I ask how you got such a high fever?" asked Seto "my boss sort of pushed it with the jobs" answered Watanuki "oh" said Seto.

Halfway to Watanuki house Seto stopped the car "why did you stop?" asked Watanuki "because of this" said Seto. Seto leaned in and kissed Watanuki, Watanuki pushed him away got out of the car.

"I guess moved to fast well I might as well get some info on him" thought Seto. Watanuki was out of breath when he got to his apartment "why did he kiss me" thought Watanuki; Watanuki then made himself something to eat and then went to bed putting what happened out of his mind.

* * *

I hope you like plz review


	2. after the kiss

Chapter 2: day after

Watanuki pov:

Watanuki woke up to greet the day he took a shower and washed his face while scrubbing his face with the towel he looked into the mirror above the sink.

He put the towel on the rack beside the mirror he touched his lips the kiss from yesterday still lingered on them.

Watanuki shook his head "stop thinking about it" said Watanuki he put on his school uniform eat breakfast and left for school.

When Watanuki was on the way to school he got the feeling that he was being followed he brushed it off since he was followed by ghosts all the time but what he didn't know is that he was not being followed by a ghost but a human.

Seto pov

Seto was watching Watanuki from his car after the kiss Seto had done research on him.

He found out that Watanuki lived alone since he was young, he also history of talking to him self and acting weird but people considered that normal since his parents died when he was little.

Another thing that he found out was that he goes Cross Academy a private school and that he has a couple of bizarre accidents the first one was that one of his eyes changed to the color brown when they both blue,

and the other time he fell from the window he was severely injured but when he came back to school he had no scar's on him.

"_He is so cute I wonder_ _why he has such bad luck" _thought Seto as continued to follow Watanuki to school.

Watanuki Pov

When Watanuki got to school he said hello to Doumeki and Himawari he then on his lesson's when it was time for lunch I met up again with Doumeki and Himawari on roof.

"This lunch you made for us was so good Watanuki" said Himawari "thank you Himawari" said Watanuki

"I want fried chicken and rice next time?" asked Doumeki "I've told you before that I am not a menu Doumeki" yelled Watanuki.

After lunch Doumeki pulled me aside "who was that guy yesterday and why were you touching your lips this morning ?" asked Doumeki

"I have told you not to invade my privacy and it is none of your business" said Watanuki.

Doumeki brushed off what Watanuki said and they headed back to class.

When classes were over Watanuki started walking over to Yuuko's shop.

On his way there he got the feeling he was being followed but he brushed off for a second time when he entered Yuuko shop.

"Welcome back Watanuki welcome back Watanuki" sang the twins Maru and Moro "Hi girls where is Yuuko?" asked Watanuki

"in the parlor with Mokana" said Maru and Moro "Thanks girl's" said Watanuki as he walked to the parlor.

When he got there he opened the door to find the room full of sweet smoke and to see Yuuko and Mokana playing a game of chess.

"Hey Yuuko hi Mokana" said Watanuki "hi Watanuki" greeted Mokana and Yuuko;

Yuuko looked up from the game at Watanuki and said "someone is following you". "Ghosts follow me all the time Yuuko" said Watanuki "Not a ghost Watanuki a human" said Yuuko.

When Watanuki heard this he thought about Seto and what happened his face turned red at the thought.

"You know who is following you don't you Watanuki?" asked Yuuko "yes I do Yuuko" answered Watanuki "Why don't you talk about what happened over snacks" said Yuuko.

"Ok Yuuko" said Watanuki; Watanuki left to make some chocolate cake for Yuuko when Watanuki came back he saw Maru and Moro sitting he figured they wanted to hear the story too.

He sliced the cake and handed pieces to everyone.

When everyone had their cake Watanuki told Yuuko everything that happened including the kiss.

When he was finished he looked at Yuuko "aw someone has a crush on Watanuki" said Yuuko "a crush a crush" sang Maru and Moro "but why me?" asked Watanuki "who knows" answered Yuuko.

"Do you know his name?" asked Mokana "his name is Seto I don't know his last name" answered Watanuki "well Seto is waiting for you, so you can go now" said Yuuko. Watanuki said goodbye as he left the shop.

Seto pov

After Watanuki left for school Seto continued to follow him.

While he was following him he realized that this wasn't the way to his house "_must be to his job" _thought Seto. Another thing that struck him as odd because there was no record of his job.

When Watanuki got halfway to his job Seto got out of his car locked it and followed Watanuki on foot when turn right he stopped.

Seto turned to look at the building it was a traditional Japanese building it looked outplace in between the two skyscraper's.

Seto decided that he wanted to talk to Watanuki so he stood next light pole that was across from the shop entrance "_I wonder who and what kind of person his boss is_" thought Seto.

An hour later Seto saw Watanuki come out of the shop "I knew you were waiting for me" said Watanuki.

Seto was kind of surprised that Watanuki knew he was waiting "I promise I wont do anything I just wanted to talk to you" said Seto.

"Ok but can we talk at my place?" asked Watanuki "sure let me give you ride" said Seto.

Watanuki nodded an agreement and followed Seto to his car when they get into the car.

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

I hope you like please reveiw


	3. the deal and the transfer

Chapter 3: the deal and the transfer

Seto pov

As Seto followed Watanuki to his apartment "thank you for giving me the chance to talk to you Watanuki" said Seto.

"Your welcome Seto and please come in" said Watanuki as opened the door and allowed Seto to go in first.

"Pardon the intrusion" said Seto as he took his shoes off "Would like a rice omelet and some drink?" asked Watanuki as he took his shoes off.

"yes I would" said Seto, he was hungry hadn't had anything to eat since this morning.

Seto decided to look around the room while Watanuki was cooking the food.

It was a small place he could tell it had one bathroom and bedroom.

He noticed there was only tables, chairs, and a bed.

A few minutes later Watanuki came with the omelet and some tea "thank you for the food" said Seto.

As they sat at the table eating an unwanted guest that only Watanuki could see appeared.

"Yu Watanuki what do you say we have some fun?" Asked Jake.

"Not now as you can see I have company Jake!" mumbled Watanuki.

"Did you say something Watanuki?" asked Seto concerned.

"Er…uh…no I didn't, but uh what is it you wanted to talk about?" Asked Watanuki nervously "Yes how did you know I was following you?" Asked Seto

"I well um didn't, but Yuuko seemed to know and Yuuko is my boss." explained Watanuki "oh how did she know?" asked Seto "I don't know" said Watanuki.

Seto looked down contemplating on how to tell Watanuki how I felt. "Uh Watanuki?" asked Seto bashfully, blushing slightly. "Yes what is it Seto?" "I-I-I LIKE YOU! I want to always b by your side a-and I promise I won't do anything to you unless I have your permission."

Seto blushed deeply. "Ok Seto it's a deal" said Watanuki, "Watanuki are you nuts this guy is weird" said Jake. "Jake zip it" said Watanuki. "I am going to go now" said Seto finishing the omelet

Watanuki pov

Watanuki said goodbye to Seto as he left Watanuki house as Seto was leaving Jake decided he was going to get even so as Seto was leaving Jake took it upon himself to slap Seto's face.

"What was that?" asked Seto "I will explain what happened tomorrow" said Watanuki, after Seto left Watanuki glared at Jake and said "why did you do that?". "Because he is weird" answered Jake.

After Jake left Watanuki took a shower and went to bed he was surprised by Seto confession but it also made him very happy.

The next day Watanuki got up and got ready for school he made lunch's for himself, Seto, and his friends. When Watanuki came down he saw Seto was waiting for him.

"Would you like a ride to school Watanuki?" asked Seto "Yes I would Seto" answered Watanuki as he got into the car.

After Watanuki buckled his seat belt he handed Seto the bento he made.

"Its for you I somehow knew I would see you" "Thank you lets head to Cross Academy" said Seto "You transferred to my school?" asked Watanuki "Yes so I could S-spend more time with you" said Seto nervously "this guy is weird with a capitol W Watanuki" said Jake.

Watanuki ignored Jake and said "that is so sweet Seto."

Watanuki leaned in and planted a kiss on Seto cheek.

Seto blushed and Jake was shocked so he disappeared.

"W-what was that for?" Seto stammered out.

"Oh no reason." Watanuki answered.

As they drove to school a small smile was plastered on Watanuki's face, a small blush was still visible on Seto's face. They arrived at Cross Academy happy.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Authors note

Hi everybody thank you for reading I am planning to change my pen name. There are 3 that I like plz tell me which you would like Lovelylily, Princess Nikkilily, and Nikkirose.


	4. seto's first day at cross

Chapter 4: Seto's first day at Cross

Watanuki Pov:

As we entered the school grounds I realized that I didn't know Seto's last name "Seto can I ask you something?" asked Watanuki " sure Watanuki what is it" answered Seto "I realized I don't know your last name can I know what it is?" asked Watanuki.

After he asked the noticed that it had made Seto uncomfortable "it's ok you don't right now you can tell me when you are ready" said Watanuki. "Thank you I promise I will tell you when I am ready for you to know" said Seto

As soon as he finished saying this Himawari-chan skipped down the hall to greet us. "Hey I know you, your Seto Kaiba; the youngest known manager of Kaiba corp." Himawari gasped. I was shocked how could I not see that my new found love was Seto Kaiba himself. How could I have not pieced that together? Well to be honest he didn't have a TV and he didn't care about celebrity gossip. "Wow what are you doing here?" Himawari asked. "Um I needed

a break from the corporation." Seto replied.

**Seto's Pov:**

I had gone to school with Watanuki that morning and was taken by surprise by Watanuki's question. He had asked me about my last name and this made me a little uncomfortable. I was afraid that if he knew I was the famous Seto Kaiba then he'd probably leave me and I didn't want that.

After Watanuki saw that I was uncomfortable he dropped the subject. When we were in the Hall way a cute girl with long, curly pigtails. She seemed so happy and bubbly. When she saw me she totally flipped and said my name in front of Watanuki. She asked what I was doing in a school like theirs and I answered with "I needed to get away from the corporation.

When I looked at Watanuki his face was filled with shock. "Well welcome to cross Watanuki when did meet Seto?" asked Himawari "Well I met Seto before he joined cross, here is yours and Doumeki's lunch I promised I'd show Seto around so I am going to have lunch with him" Said Watanuki as he handed her two lunches. "oh I see, thanks so much Watanuki. Have fun showing Seto around." We watched Himawari leave and Watanuki continued with the tour of the school.

"Im sorry I you didn't want me to find out this way" said Watanuki as they were sitting on steps eating lunch. "That's okay; you would have found out sooner or later." Seto replied. "I guess so." Said Watanuki finishing his lunch. "Your food is as good as always Watanuki." Said Seto. "Thanks." Replied Watanuki. "I don't care CEO or a regular person I love you for being you" said Watanuki.

That put a smile on my face and soon we went on our way. As school finished Watanuki got a call on his phone. "Say what?" Asked Watanuki. I was confused and found myself being dragged out the door.

"W-Watanuki w-what's going on? Where are you taking me?" I asked frantically. "Yuuko called and she says I have to bring you to the shop." replied Watanuki slightly annoyed. "You mean your work? I get to go to your work?" I asked shocked "Yeah because Yuuko wants to meet you." he said calmly this time. Oh okay, um Watanuki?" I asked. "Yes Seto?" he answered. Could you stop dragging me?" I asked. Oops sorry Seto." said Watanuki letting me go. We walked on down the street towards Watanuki's work.

I was so excited to finally be able to go to Watanuki's work and I'm happy to have someone like him in my life. My perfect porcelain Angel for my bitter Hell. How lucky a I? I'm content in my hell for now. I love my angel always. We slowly neared Yuuko's shop and my excitement increased.

~*~*~*Authors Note*~*~*

To be continued in the next chapter….Hope you guys enjoy and we hope to see your reviews. Love you all and have a great day. Sorry our characters are OOC (OOC out of character) We just like that way. Haha see you soon.


End file.
